vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Molecule Man
Summary Molecule Man is a character from Marvel Comics. A man as powerful as he is chronically insecure character, Owen Reece has the power to control all matter and energy. While often portrayed as a misunderstood villain, he has also at times acted as an anti-hero. Owen Reece was a weak, shy boy in Brooklyn, New York who obsessively clung to his mother. He grew into a weak-willed adult, made bitter and lonely by his mother's death, and full of fear and hatred of what he regarded as a deeply unfriendly world. Reece became a lowly laboratory technician working at a nuclear plant owned by the Acme Atomics Corporation. He was disgruntled by his job's long hours and low pay. One day, Reece accidentally activated an experimental particle generator, which bombarded him with an unknown form of radiation. The explosion horribly disfigured his face with scars in the shape of lightning bolts, but it also had a mutagenic effect on Reece, releasing his potential for psionic powers on a cosmic scale. Reece could now control all matter, even down to the molecular level, and all energy, and he now used his immense powers to take out his pent-up frustrations on the world under the moniker of Molecule-Man. Powers and Stats Tier: High 1-B | At least 2-C, possibly 2-A | High 1-B Name: Molecule Man, Owen Reece Origin: Marvel Comics Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Mutated human, former supervillain Powers and Abilities: Reality Warping, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Matter Manipulation (On a Sub-Quantic level, controlling the building blocks of all creation), Information Manipulation, Flight/Levitation, Forcefields, Portal Creation, and numerous others. His powers' applications are nearly endless. Attack Potency: High Hyperverse level (He was almost equal in power to the Beyonder) | At least Multi-Universe level, possibly Multiverse level+ while Amped (Produced a "Trans-Multiversal" quake when clashing with The Beyonder) | High Hyperverse level (He absorbed The Beyonders' powers, and added them to his own) Speed: Unknown movement speed, likely Immeasurable combat speed (Kept pace with the Beyonder), at least Massively FTL+ flight speed | Unknown, likely Massively FTL+ flight speed | Unknown, likely Massively FTL+ flight speed Lifting Strength: Regular Human Striking Strength: Human Class Durability: Human level physically, High Hyperverse level via powers | Human level physically, at least Multi-Universe level, possibly Multiverse level+ via powers | Unknown, possibly High Hyperverse level via powers Stamina: Unknown Range: High Hyperversal | Unknown, at least Multi-Universal, possibly Multiversal+ | High Hyperversal Standard Equipment: Power Wand (formerly) Intelligence: High Weaknesses: Unknown Key: Pre-Retcon | Post-Cosmic Cube Retcon | Post-Beyonders Retcon (after absorbing their powers) Notes: He originally gained his extraordinary abilities by mutation through exposure to radiation from an experimental particle generator. Later this origin was changed into that this opened a "pinhole" into the realm of the Beyonder. Later still to that it irradiated him with the energy that infuses a Cosmic Cube. And his most recent origin is that he was created by the Beyonders as a bomb to destroy all universes. Before making any changes to this page, please read and follow the Power-scaling Rules for Marvel and DC Comics. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Reality Warpers Category:Time Users Category:Probability Users Category:Energy Users Category:Marvel Comics Category:Neutral Characters Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Matter Users Category:Male Characters Category:Information Users Category:Glass Cannons Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1